His OtherSide
by Lost in Believing
Summary: OTHERSIDERS-Her muffled voice came through, causing him to still immediately. Why would they be scared? What had happened? And were they all right?- Riley's thoughts when KC and Jackie walkie him in to come back to base. Camp Episode One Shot -Riley/KC-


**A.N:** Hey ! OMG, so I finally found out that FF had an Othersiders category after Riley tweeted about a story. I started freaking out! Even though there aren't that many people writing, that's okay. I love the show. And I love everyone on the team. I got this idea watching last night's episode. It inspired me. :) Please review and tell me what you think! It's the button that says review...

* * *

**His OtherSide**

They had already been experiencing a bunch of weird things throughout the night. The mist. The random flashes of light. Unexplainable sounds. This camp was something out of their worst nightmare, and yet they lived for this stuff.

People wondered how they got through the night, knowing the things they experienced. The things they believed in was far fetched. Only few others believed what they believed in. It was what they lived for; knowing that there were other things out there. And those things weren't always noticed with the naked eye.

You would have to read between the lines to see what they saw.

He was deep in thought as the frigid air bit into his exposed skin. Had this place always been this cold? Was it normal to be this cold? He shrugged, trying not to think about it. It was the middle of fall after all.

Sam and Zack were on the other side of the camp, checking out a bunk. The girls were back at base, watching every move he made, and the things around him. They would walkie in and tell him if something unusual was happening...

His walkie talkie made the airy noise that it always made whenever someone called through to him. He wasn't expecting it to be KC's voice, all frantic and scared. Her voice was supposed to be cautious and alert, not scared and on the brink of tears.

Her muffled voice came through, causing him to still immediately. Why would they be scared? What had happened? And were they all right?

Even though there was more to her sentence, all he could understand was that there was something happening at base camp. And that he had to come back. Right. Now.

Inside, he didn't want to admit that he was freaked out. Something just wasn't right about this place. But no matter how frozen his feet were to the ground, nothing had stopped him from sprinting towards base camp. His body moved while his mind registered what had just happened.

Never once did they have a problem at base camp. Sure, the whole place of wherever they went was haunted, but they always chose the safest place. The place that became their safe haven as they went out to search the wonders of the unknown.

He didn't notice if he was going the right way. He didn't feel the cold still biting at him. Any spirit that might have been following him didn't matter. He could care less. He just had to get back to _her_.

That was all he cared about right now.

She was someone who was brave enough to handle this by herself. And yet, he felt she was the most vulnerable; with her amazing blond/gold hair and her inviting eyes. Anyone-ghost or human- would be attracted to her amazing personality...It was obvious he was.

Now being the group leader, he cared about everyone. But not because he was the leader, but because they were all amazing friend's. Part of him was running for Jackie of course, but that wasn't his main focus. He knew Jackie could handle it, he just...felt more protective of KC.

On other sweeps, he had been with her through the things they encountered. It bothered him when someone else went with her, but he would just have to deal with it. They all knew what they were doing, he just wanted to be the one doing it with her.

Sam and Zack always teased him about her. They predicted that his skepticism was due to the fact he was crushing on her. Apparently, guys mad fun of girls when they were some crushing going on.

But every time he would just nod his head and frowned. It was hard trying to convince them nothing was going on, but first he needed to convince himself. If they didn't believe him, why should he?

This other side of him was just under the surface, bubbling to come through. But he wouldn't let it. How would it affect them as a team? Did she feel the same way? Only his own imaginations could answer these questions. What would happen if they got together? Would anything happen?

Usually he would think things out before it happened. But this time, he didn't want to think of what would happen. It could go either way, and he would rather just let fate play it out.

His eyes managed to find there were through the darkness, pulling him from his thoughts again; for the cabin that base camp was located in. It was just a few more strides ahead. In the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a white mist. But he couldn't focus on it now.

His heart was still pounding in his chest as he breathed a sigh of relief when he neared the door. Even though it was only a few minutes since he had gotten a call, it had felt like forever as his thoughts drifted away.

But now he was here to protect her, like he would be forever from the world to come...

Even if that other side of him was just as hard as finding as the paranormal.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
